The light under the ocean
by Planet Mads
Summary: Takari. The Dark Ocean is trying to take Kari again. There is a reason behind these kidnappings can Tk help her work it out?
1. Chapter One

Authors notes: This struck me one day so I decided I was going to write it. It's a different perspective of the Dark Ocean. Is going to have lot's of Takari! I might throw in some Taiora and Mimato in later. Ages below.

Cody: 11

Tk, Kari, Davis: 13

Yolei, Ken: 14

Mimi, Izzy: 15

Tai, Matt, Sora: 16

Joe: 17

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I will never own digimon.

The light under the ocean.

            Kari looked over her shoulder for the seventh time since she had left her house. She shook her head and scolded herself, it was just one nightmare about the Dark Ocean it couldn't mean anything. But the feeling of fear in her stomach didn't seem to go away. Last night she had woken up at four in the morning drenched in sweat after she had had a nightmare of the Dark Ocean taking her again, she started to replay it in her mind. Her walking along the beach and the scubbamon creatures coming out from the water and begging for her help. She was so engrossed in playing the dream again in her mind that she was shrieked when someone placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Sorry Kaz, didn't mean to scare you." Kari turned round to face Takeru 'Tk' Takaishi. She studied him, he had grown a lot since their digital world adventures. He was a lot taller and still had the same messy blonde hair but now without a hat, his ocean blue eyes could tell anyone what he was feeling if you knew him well enough. And today he was wearing his usual white shirt and jeans. The pair walked in silence side by side for a while.

"You going to tell me what the matter is or am I going to have to force you?" Kari chewed her lip, she knew that she couldn't lie to Tk. He could tell exactly what was on her mind the by just glancing at her.

"I didn't sleep to well last night."

"Because . . . . .?"

Kari sighed and looked down at her shoes and picked at her pink flares. She shivered slightly and pulled her pink puffer jacket more tightly around her, she shouldn't be cold she was wearing a long sleeved top and coat for heavens sake!

"Please Kari I only want to help!"

"I had a dream about the Dark Ocean again." Kari said in barley a whisper. Tk bit his lip harder and started into the sky.

"How many?"

"Just the one."

"They may try and take you today though."

"Tk stop being so over protective!" Tk turned to face her with a look of hurt on her face and she could understand why. While her family babied her and never thought she could do anything by herself, Tk let her do whatever she wanted. Well anything that wasn't to dangerous, and if she did it anyway he would be the first there to protect. She knew she shouldn't have yelled at him but she needed to yell at someone and he was the only one close at hand. The pain that know filled those blue orbs of his made her hate herself. Turing round she fled away from school from the Tk she ran as fast as her legs would carry her. She found herself at the beach dropping onto the sand she burst into tears. She pulled her hands away from her face and stared at them, they were flickering like a broken television. They were taking her she suddenly realised because she was upset. She shut her eyes, _think of nice thoughts, think of nice thoughts! _T didn't world her whole body was flickering now, she shut her eyes waiting for them to take her when a pair of arms wrapped themselves round her. She fell onto the person's chest and allowed herself to cry. She knew it was Tk, he always saved her no matter what.

"It's okay they're not going to get you." She nodded into his chest and he gently picked her up and walked away.

            She didn't know where he was taking her until he gently sat her down on his sofa. She kicked her shoes off and curled up next to him, her head resting in his lap. He gently ran his fingers through her hair, "You feeling better now?"

"Y . . . yes."

"Good, do you want to watch something?"

"Yes please." Tk picked the remote up and turned the TV on. A white cat and a orange pig looking creature with bat's wings appeared beside them.

"What are you two doing here? I thought it was a school day."

"It is Pata" Tk said gently stroking the digimon, "but Kari had a few problems and we thought it best to come home."

"He means the Dark Ocean doesn't he?" Gatomon whispered to Kari. Kari nodded and tears welled up in the cat's eyes.

"Why do they want to take you? Can't they leave you alone?" Kari didn't answer she didn't know what to say. Patamon knew the questions wouldn't be answered so he asked his own.

"How come they didn't take her?"

"Tk protected me."

"What do you mean protected?"

"Well" Kari said sitting up, "I think because it's a dark place that when I think 'Dark' thoughts like when I'm upset or angry I'm weaker. Tk came up and hugged me, he placed a barrier between me and the Dark Ocean."

"Alright I get that, but what are we going to do about the Dark Ocean?"

Tk didn't reply, he didn't know what they were going to do. They wouldn't go to school today and they would talk to Tai and the others when they got back from school. After explaining this to the other three Gatomon and Patamon moved to the kitchen but Kari stayed in Tk's arms. He pulled her into his lap and hugged her, "I won't let them hurt you."

"I know you won't." He smiled and turned to his eyes to the TV though he didn't really watch it. His mind was on the Dark Ocean.

            Two hours later and Patamon and Gatomon were eating food alongside Tk and Kari as they watched TV. Tk picked Kari up and left her beside the two digimon and stood up. She looked at him with her eyes filled with fear.

"I'll be just a second I need to do something." She nodded and but didn't turn back to the TV she watched him as he walked across the room to a notebook and pen on the table in the kitchen. Picking up the pen he started to write.

_Dear digidestined,_

_                           The Dark Ocean is after Kari again. We skipped school so that we could protect her. At the moment she is alright when somebody happier than her hugs her because it creates a barrier between her and the creatures from that land. I'm writing this in the case that the Dark Ocean takes Kari and we go with her. If this does happen then I hope you can find a way to the Dark Ocean to help us._

_                                            Tk_

Tk put the pen down and sat back on the sofa and looked at Kari. Her usual rosy face was pale and her shoulder length brown hair was a mess. He pulled her into his arms and whispered to her, "Are they trying to take you?" She nodded and that's when he felt it. A feeling of despair swept over him, all his worst memories floated to the surface and he felt like he was being stretched over a large surface. He glance at Kari and he knew this was what he must have been feeling. Gatomon and Patamon ran over to them, "What's going on?" Tk couldn't say he felt like he was going to throw up, his head hurt and he could feel the darkness slowly enclose upon him. The pair started to flicker and Gatomon and Patamon cling onto them as the four were pulled into a whirlpool of darkness. They spun round and round spinning towards another dimension.

            Matt slammed threw the door of his locker open, his day was fine until now. He had the feeling that he was supposed to be doing something. He usually got this feeling when his brother needed to be protected or when he needed a shoulder to cry on. The only other person that understood this feeling was his best friend Tai. Tai also got the same feeling and they had started to call it the 'brother love'. The two now seemed to have a sick sense to when their siblings were in trouble. Grabbing a few books and stuffing them in his bag he slammed his locker shut to see Tai leaning against the lockers.

"What's up Tai?"

"Kari."

Matt gave a slight smile if one of their siblings was in trouble the other would always try to help.

"You two?"

"You think we should check on them?" Tai nodded and the duo set off towards the Sakura blossom tree where the younger digidestined hung out. Approaching it they were surprised to see the rest of the digidestined there.

"Hey you two" Yolei yelled waving them over, "Where are Tk and Kari?"

"You mean you haven't seen them?"

"Not at all today. We thought they were ill or something."

Sora being one Matt and Tai's best friend realised that Matt and Tai had sensed that something was up.

"Have you two sensed that they're in trouble?" The pair nodded and began to run through the possibilities of what could have happened to their younger siblings. Being the quick minded one Izzy had come up with a plan, "Let's go and check their homes first and if they're not there we e-mail them. If they don't reply we bring up a map of the digital world and see if they are there. Okay?"

"Okay, can we check my house first as Kari was really off this morning and pale come to think of it." Matt could see the fear in Tai's eyes and new they had to check there first as Tai had been feeling the 'brother love' since the beginning of school. Nodding the pair set off at practically the pace of a run towards the Kamiya household.

            Tk moaned and pushed his hair out of his eyes and sat up, looking round he saw Kari beside him with her arms still wrapped round his middle. Patamon and Gatomon lay beside her. Gently pulling away from Kari he stood up, they were on a cliff overlooking the sea. It was freezing and Tk could see footprints in the sand below though none had come close to the cliff. He sat down beside Kari and gently pulled her into his arms as she was shivering. He didn't dare go down and find something to light a fire with as he may alert the creatures that they were here that is if they didn't already know. Kari stirred in his arms and opened her crimson eyes and stared up at him, "Have they found us yet?"

"Not yet and I hope it stays that way." She nodded and cuddled closer to him, hoping that like all the other times he hugged her all the pain would vanish. Like when her boyfriendMichio had split up with her, it wasn't Yolei she went to but Tk. Because he always understood and would hug her and everything painful and upsetting inside her would vanish and she would take in his words and believe him. He was the one person in the world that could always make her feel better, but not this time. Because the pain was inside her it was around her. The place seemed to be in pain, she could practically hear it moaning out to her. Begging for help she could not give. A tear made it's way down her check, this place was not meant to be like this.

            Tai and Matt ran along the corridor of Tk's building the others trailing behind them. They had checked out the Kamiyas and no one was there. Matt slotted the key his mum had given to him into the slot and opened the door. Darting inside the pair checked every room to find nothing. Walking into the kitchen Matt slumped on the counter, while Tai was hugged tightly by Sora. It was then that Matt noticed the note beside him. Picking it up he realised who it was addressed to and opened it up while calling Tai over. The more the pair read the paler they grew. Practically in tears they had handed the note to the others and stood there. Their worst fear had come true. Tk and Kari were in trouble and they weren't there to protect them.

            Kari nuzzled herself into Tk's chest and breathed deeply, his special smell of flowers and chocolates reached her nose comforting her. They had been sitting there for fifteen minutes now, Patamon and Gatomon had woken up and they were sitting there waiting for something to happen. Nothing did, it seemed that the place was dead. Nothing apart from the sea moved, even the ghastly cold wind couldn't make this world move. Kari shivered, the very soul of this place was dead. That's when they heard the ghostly chant go up.

_"Queen Kari. Queen Kari, Queen Kari, help us. Come to us."_

Tk pulled away from Kari and looked over the edge, at least fifty of the scubbamon creatures had risen out of the sea and were making their way towards the cliff.  They reached the base of the cliff and started to climb up. Tk pulled Kari to the back of their cliff to where it started on the second and pulled their digivices out and waited. The chant grew louder and louder and they held their breathes. Suddenly the appeared over the top and at the same time Angemon and Angewomon stood before Tk and Kari. The creatures seemed to fear them for a moment before they charged towards them. The two angels attacked and some went down injured, but that's all they could do before twenty each jumped onto the digimon pinning them to the ground. While the remaining ten split into two and grabbed Tk and Kari. Tk punched and kicked as hard as he could but he couldn't get free he looked over at Kari and saw she was in the same position. They looked up to see Angemon and Angewomon de-digivolve and four creatures pick them up. They were taken down the sides of the cliff and towards the sea. Tk could see the dark swirling waters as they dragged him into it. And the last thoughts that he had before the water consumed him was that he hoped that they wouldn't hurt Kari if they made it.

**Hope you like it. Please review.**


	2. Chapter Two

Authors notes: I apologies for the spelling and grammar on the last chapter and for the ones that will be on future chapters. I will try my best but it may not turn out perfectly. I'm going to use some Japanese terms, I hope they're correct if they're not I apologise. The translations are at the end of the chapter.

Disclaimer: On the first chapter.

The light under the ocean. Chapter two.

            Matt watched as Tai continued to pace the room, Cody had said they were doing all they could to find them, but it wasn't enough.

"Izzy, have you finished yet?" Tai roared, Izzy had e-mailed Gennai telling them what had happened. Gennai had replied telling them he was going to look for a way for them to get into another dimension.

"He hasn't e-mailed me again Tai so _I _can't do anything until he does." Tai sent Izzy a glare but the red head ignored him and continued to type away. Matt looked at everyone else, Joe was polishing his glasses something he did when he was worried about something and he didn't want to complain, Cody was sitting next to him staring into space with a look of horror on his face, he had been like this since he read the letter. Davis was playing a game of noughts and crosses with Yolei, the pair were trying to take their mind of what was happening. Mimi and Sora had both nearly broken down as they were pretty much big sisters to Tk and Kari's best friends, they were now eating their way through a tub of ice cream. Then he noticed Ken, the boy was sitting away from everyone with his eyes shut, his face was dark and a look of pain was upon it. Matt turned back to Tai and pulled the boy onto the sofa beside him, Tai glared at Matt.

"You were giving me a headache." Tai nodded and the pair sat there in identical hunched over positions staring at the floor.

            Tk coughed and rolled over and looked around him. He was in a dark room, there was a basin with water on it, a wardrobe and chair. There were no windows and the black light seemed to come from a lantern on the wall. Looking over he saw Kari was lying beside him on the bed, after checking on her pulse and finding she was alive he stood up. After looking around for Patamon and Gatomon and finding no trace of them he sat down on the chair and looked over at Kari. The door opened and Tk was standing up in a second, one of the creatures stood in the doorway. Tk moved so he was in front of the bed and protecting Kari, but the creature didn't move to attack. It placed down a tray of food and turned and left, locking the door. Tk studied the food, it looked like food back home apart from all the colour was missing.

"Tk?" Kari was slowly sitting up, rubbing her eyes. She looked round the room and then gazed back at him.

"Where are we?"

"Somewhere under the Dark Ocean I think."

"Not good." She moaned then sniffed, her eyes lit up slightly. "Can I smell food Keru?"

He nodded smiling, even in the worst situations she would still call him by that stupid nickname she had given him. She scrambled off the bed and sat down beside the food, "Do you think it's safe?"

"Dunno, but if we don't eat then we're going to starve to death aren't we?"

"Precisely my point of view" Kari said as she picked up a bowl of noodles and began to tuck in. Tk did the same and soon all the food on the tray was gone.  Kari leaned back against the bed and sighed. She worried about her brother, she knew how worried he would get when he found she was gone. He could have done himself some serious damage by now, she didn't know how long they had been out. Tk sat down beside her and pulled her into a hug, "I'm sure Izzy and everyone else will stop him from hurting himself in an attempt to get into the Dark Ocean." Kari nodded and rested her head n his shoulder, if it wasn't for Tk she would be so scared right now.

            "Izzy come on! How long are you taking?!"

"Tai it isn't me that is doing the e-mailing it's Gennai. And even though shouting at me may make you feel better it isn't going to speed things up." Tai growled and sat back down on the sofa, "Stupid old idiot of a human being why isn't he being fast!"

"Tai" Sora whispered taking his hands in hers, "It's probably difficult for him to fins a way to another dimension. But once we find it, we'll go and help Tk and Kari, okay?"

"Alright."

_Beep beep._

Tai and Matt sat bold upright as Izzy scanned his e-mail, the genius's face fell. Matt frlt fear well inside him even more.

"Iz what's the matter?"

"Gennai doesn't have a way of helping us reach the Dark Ocean."

            Kari and Tk looked up as two of the creatures entered the room. The pair stood up and looked as they shut the door and turned to face them. One made a gesture with it's hand signalling that they sit down, Tk and Kari glanced at each other before doing so. The two creatures went to the opposite end of the room and faced them then one spoke.

"Bad." It whispered in a croaky voice, "He bad."

"Who's he?" Kari whispered back to them.

"Our Master . . . . . . evil." It was as if the creatures hadn't spoken hardly any Japanese for a long time and they were finding it difficult.

"If your Master is evil why do you follow him?"

"He . . . . . m . . . make us."

"How?"

One opened it's mouth to reply but another stuck it's head through the door and spoke in a different language and the two left. But they forgot to lock the door.

            "I don't believe this! He failed us after all the times we saved him and the digital world he can't help this one time!"

"Tai we never said we could!"

"You made it out like he was going to!" Tai accused as he pointed a finger at Izzy.

"Taichi Kamiya! There is no point in saying it's Izzy's fault because it isn't and you should know that. His plan failed but we should get up and try again. They might not even need us, but if they I'm sure we will work something out and be able to help them in time." Tai's words died in his mouth, Sora was right he shouldn't yell at Izzy. He turned round and apologised to Izzy. Mimi was looking at Matt who had gotten up and walked over to the kitchen. She followed and was surprised to see Matt crying, he hardly ever should any emotion. The only person he really should emotion to was Tk.

"Are you o.k. Matt?"

"No" Matt whispered, tears falling faster now, "He . . . . .he's gone and I can't help him. And then I tell myself there is hope, but what hope is there when hope is gone?" Mimi didn't know how to reply that, he was right whenever something went wrong and they lost hope Tk would make them believe again. Like when he was eight and they were beaten in a battle he would smile and say "Let's try again I'm sure we'll do it this time." Or when he was eleven he would push people on and tell them they could do it, that nothing could stand in their way if they all worked together. But they weren't all together and there was no Tk to tell them that it would be o.k. or no Kari to agree and laugh with him and go and try and do it on their own if no one else would. Matt had let his armour down to her, he needed help. But what help could she give? Mimi didn't say anything she just hugged Matt and let him cry on her shoulder.

            Tk checked left and right again before pulling Kari down the corridor. After the three creatures had left they had waited a minute before sneaking out, now the pair we're trying to find a way out. They had been up many flights of stairs as they appeared to be on the bottom and the pair were now hoping they were near the top.

"Which direction Kaz?" Tk whispered to her from the doorway they were hiding in.

"Dunno er maybe right again."

"Okay we'll-

Tk shut up, he could hear voices coming down the corridor.

"Hurry up Daemon, now I finally found it I'm going to know everything!" A digimon passed, it was huge and was black all over. It had tentacles as legs and a huge body and a ugly black face. Daemon looking the same as last time followed mumbling a, "Yes Master." He was carry something in his arms, but the pair couldn't tell what. A few minutes after they had left Tk spoke.

"Daemon is still here and is following something else now."

"But what did Daemons er 'Master' find that was so important?"

"I have no idea, I just hope it doesn't help him find us!" Kari nodded and they listened for a while before they started to move, but pulled back fast when they heard a bell go off. Daemon and his 'Master' appeared rushing down the corridor with the 'Master' yelling at the top of his voice.

"What have those dratted slaves of mine done now? I thought they learnt their lesson yesterday when I killed five of them!" The pair vanished down a pair of stairs and Kari ran out dragging Tk behind her.

"Kari what are you doing?"

"I want to find out what that thing was?" Kari replied as she walked into a room. It had a huge black throne at one end and grey drapes on the wall and ion the middle of the room was the thing that they had seen Daemon holding. It looked a bit like a bird bath, it had a long stand and a wide circular basin on top. There was a table and a jug beside it, stepping up the pair saw that water had been poured into the basin. Kari waved her fingers over the top, Tk grabbed her hand.

"Don't touch the water. You don't know what will happen." Kari looked into Tk's eyes and their fingertips brushed the edge of the water. Peering into the basin the water started to ripple and a picture appeared on the surface, a beautiful ocean deep blue with children with pointy ears playing on the beach. It was as if they were viewing from the air and they travelled past the seas and white cliffs they saw forests with beautiful yet strange creatures running around. Then they snapped back to the beach and above it the sky ripped open and out fell the 'Master'. He fell into the sea then pulled himself out and looked at the people they shrieked and ran. But with a wave of his hand he had turned the children into the creatures that had pulled them here. The grown-ups were changed into more evolved creatures with wings and clawed hands. The 'Master' then raised his hands to the sky and darkness seemed to creep out of them poising the lands and turning them dark.

"Who are you!" Tk and Kari looked up from the vision to see the two standing there. They gulped, this creature was obviously powerful if he was able to do that to the lands. And Daemon, they knew he was powerful. Tk looked round to see a way out and saw a door to the right grabbing Kari's hand he pulled her across the room and out the door. Stopping to slam them shut and blot them they ran on. Out into the corridor and down the steps, into a room on the right then on down another flight of stairs, through more rooms and down another three flights of stairs. Tk and Kari found themselves leaning against the wall breathing deeply.

"I think we lost them." Tk panted Kari nodded unable to speak because she was so out of breath. There was a sound of footsteps and they turned to see one of the once grown-ups advanced towards them, hands outstretched. Kari found her voice, "We're going to help." Nothing, they still walked towards.

"We're going to stop your so called Master and" Kari panicked slightly as they came faster, "return your lands to how they should be." The creatures stopped a centimetre away from them, they lowered their hands then heard footsteps land Daemon's voice. They grabbed the pair and pulled them into the room they had come from. Kari and Tk saw the pair pass by through a crack in the door. When they were sure they were gone they turned to the creatures, "Who are you?"

"He call us his kyouchou. Because he . . . he said that once he was ru . . . . ruler we would be an omen of his e . . .evil coming."

"The other creatures?"

"They his akuzetsu. Because of the way t . . .they ru . . rude to him. They man . . .manage to rebel be . . . because th . . .their innocence helped to pro . . .protect them."

"What is _his _name?"

"Dragomon."

"We have to help them!" Kari exclaimed turning to Tk.

"Don't worry we will. But the question is how?"

            Tk and Kari sat with their backs against the wall in a room much like the one they had started in. The kyouchou had shown them to the room to hide. Kari had been thinking of what she and Tk had seen in the water. All those innocent made to serve this one creature forever, in a dark land that was once beautiful. She couldn't help but let a tear slide down her cheek, Tk noticed and pulled her into a hug.

"When Daemon and Dragomon have stopped looking for us we can go and help." She nodded against his chest and hugged him tighter. Even though she knew this world wasn't truly evil, it still made her feel scared and weak. Tk understood that and he gently ran his fingers through her hair, trying his best to comfort her. Kari pulled her head up and looked Tk in the eye and smiled.

"Miss Kamiya, what is there to smile about?" He asked in a joking way.

"I was just thinking of how you always know what to do to make me feel better."

"Well after being your best friend for fives years I should know a bit about you!" Kari's face fell, she knew she couldn't think of Tk as more than a best friend. But it still didn't stop it from hurting when he said it.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Tk whispered placing a finger under her chin, making her face him.

"Nothing." She whispered turning away from him.

"Come on Kari." Tk whispered in her ear, "You know that I can tell when you're hiding things." She turned and looked at him in the eyes. She forgot everything as she found herself lost in an ocean of blue. She slowly moved forward and her lips gently brushed against his, Tk brought his hand up and gently caressed her cheek as the kiss deepened. They parted and Kari wrapped her arms round his neck. She smiled at him and leaned her forehead against his. 

"Love you."

"Love you too."

She snuggled deeper into his arms and closed her eyes. Even though she wanted desperately to kiss him and just to stay blissfully unaware of everything she knew she couldn't. She started to think of all the possible ways they could help. She sat up and looked Tk in the eye.

"He's a digimon."

"Come again?"

"Dragomon, he's a digimon. We have digimon, we might be able to beat him." At that point the kyouchou came in, Kari stood up and helped Tk to his feet.

"They stopped looking and are tr . . . trying to make the kijutsu ido w . . . work."

"kijutsu ido?"

"The ba . . basin you saw. It can only be wo . . .worked by a pure heart, they not p . . pure."

"Do they know that it can only be worked by a pure heart?"

"No."

"So they're going to be trying to work out how to see things in the water for a while. Then we can find our digimon and launch a surprise attack on the pair."

"Nice plan apart from the fact that six of us couldn't beat Daemon alone. What chance do two of us have against Daemon **and** Dragomon, who has got to be stronger then Daemon or why would he serve him?"

"Okay, so let's . . . . . . . . . get out of here and bring the others to us!"

"Okay but where are our digimon." The kyouchou waved it's hands, the pair looked over at the creatures as thy walked out the door. Tk and Kari followed them out the door and along a few corridors before they turned into a room. It was like their own, and Patamon and Gatomon were lying on the bed. Running over to the pair they picked up their digimon and headed out the door.

            Matt stared into space occasionally  rubbing his eyes. Izzy had been typing away at his computer for ages and not getting anywhere. Tai had stopped pacing long ago and was now sitting at the table drumming his fingers.

"I think I might be able to get us there."

            Tk and Kari walked out the door and looked up to see Daemon and Dragomon standing before them. Daemon gave them a wicked smile and said, "Hello and bye bye digidestined."

Translations 

_kijutsu_

Magic

_ido_

     water well

_kyouchou_

 evil omen

_akuzetsu_

evil tongue;gossip

**Please review, next chapter will be along soon.**


	3. Chapter Three

Authors notes: To answer a few peoples questions I am going to bring in the other digidestined but they aren't going to play big part in it **at all!** I'm making Kaz a nickname that Tk calls Kari, it sort of struck me one day that he should call her that. I'm not going to say any more as it will spoil the story! :)

Disclaimer: On first chapter.

The light under the ocean. Chapter Three.

            "What did you say?"

"I said I might be able to get us there."

"How? Tell us how Ken?" Tai said walking over to stand in front of Ken.

"Well the last time I got there was because I was evil. And then I opened it with help from the others to send Daemon back. It's the darkness inside me."

"But you're not dark." Yolei pointed out, "You're a good person, who was just confused."

"He means the dark spore inside of him." Izzy said looking up from his laptop, "If he can connect to the dark spore then he will be able to open a gate to that dimension."

~*~

            Tk moaned and slowly opened his eyes. He tried to move and found that his hands were chained to the wall. Looking down he saw his feet were also chained. He was in the room which held the kijutsu ido, a moan from his left caught his attention. Kari was beside him and was slowly waking up. She opened her crimson eyes and saw Tk, "What happened?"

"Er" Tk tried to recall the memory. A group of pictures flashed before his eyes. "Daemon and Dragomon killed the kyouchous and tried to pull us and our digimon down the corridor. They had to knock us out in the end because ewe were fighting so much." Kari nodded, she had a set face but her eyes betrayed her feelings. She was frightened and Tk would be lying if he said he wasn't. He looked up as Dragomon entered, he held his arms wide open and smiled a spine chilling smile.

"How are you digidestined? I know I said I was going to kill you, but I have a better use." Tk glared at this digimon, this thing had to be stopped. Dragomon saw Tk's glare and returned it.

"I think you will be the one I use as bait." He growled, he turned to Kari, "And you will read the kijutsu ido for me. Seeing as you obviously can read it and I can't seem too." Dragomon stated as he walked up to the girl and placed a clawed finger under her chin. She spat in his eye, "Go to Hell!" Dragomon roared and took a few steps away from Kari. He shot her a glare before turning and walking out the room, "Come on Daemon we have work to do." The second they were out the room and down the corridor Kari turned to Tk, "How are we going to get out of this?" Tk looked round trying to find a way out when his eyes landed on two small cages. Two balls of fluff were in each, one white and one orange. A small smile dawned Tk's face and it grew slightly bigger as the one of the two balls began to move. Patamon rose his head and looked around for a second before his eyes fixed on Tk.

"What's going on?"

"We need to get out!"

Patamon nodded and sucked in a huge amount of breath, and aiming carefully he shot it across the room. The chain that held Tk's right arm snapped, a second attack and the right one snapped as well. Seconds later and Tk and Kari were free, Gatomon picked her and lock and once she was free she picked Patamon's. Peeking out the door Tk looked right and left seeing nothing he motioned for the others to follow him and they ran down the corridor.

            Kari felt fear coil itself round her heart as she saw what stood before them. They had reached a door, a circular door. The door led out, but that meant having to swim to the surface from the bottom of the ocean. And they somehow doubted they could do that.

"There has to be a way!" Tk whispered desperately, turning to look at the blonde Kari could see the hope imprinted in his eyes but it was fading quickly. There was a noise from behind and the four turned to see four akuzetsu standing there. They walked forward taking hold of one of the four partners standing there each. They covered their mouths and held them tightly and opened the door. Kari screamed and shut here eyes not daring to look at her death. But she didn't feel water enter her lungs and opening an eye slightly she gasped. The akuzetsu were holding them and swimming to the surface of the water. There were bubbles rushing past them but the water didn't get in her eyes of enter her mouth or nose, and she somehow was able to breath. The lulling of the water slowly made her want to shut her eyes, but she was pulled back to reality when they came to the water's surface. The akuzetsu released them and the digidestined and their partners swam over to the beach. Pulling themselves out of the water they turned to see the creatures pulled under the water before they came flying out hitting the cliffs above them. Scrambling up the beach the four friends ran as fast as they could knowing who would be coming up. There was a roar and a gigantic splash and Kari looked over her shoulder to see Dragomon and Daemon emerging from the water.

"Get back here you little pests!" Tk turned to see the two digimon slowly climbing out the water, he looked over at Kari pulling his digivice out. She smiled and pulled hers out. The two digimon were engulfed in light and came out in their digivolved ultimate forms. Magna Angemon and Angewomon stood before them, they glared at the digimon before flying towards them as fast as they could. Angewomon's arrows streaked through the air, hitting their targets. The two digimon bent over double then straitened up again and throw some attacks back. The angels were thrown into the cliffs, rubble went everywhere. They pulled themselves away from the rock and attacked again, hurting the dark digimon slightly before getting thrown back into the cliffs. This happened again and again, fear began to rise inside of her chest. The two angels were thrown to the ground once more, they picked themselves up and flew towards the demons. They locked in each side trying to gain some power over the other. Kari started to shake with fear, Angewomon was bruised and battered there was no way that she could win her battle. She felt a pair of warm arms wrap round her shoulder and a soft voice whisper in her ear, "I'm sure they'll win this." Kari saw Angewomon take a blow to her stomach and turned and buried her head in his shoulder.

"No they won't."

"Yes they will" Tk pulled her away and held her at arms length, "Wherever there's darkness there's light. Your that light, but it won't shine unless you believe." Tk or Kari hadn't notice but Tk's chest had started to glow gold. Kari nodded and smiled slightly before turning round and looking at the digimon, "Yes there's always light . . . . . and hope." Kari's chest light up a light pink and Kari looked down to see the light shining through her shirt, her crest was appearing on her chest. Glancing over at Tk she saw the same ting was happening to him.

~*~

            Ken stood in front of the computer screen his digivice clamped in his hand. He shut his eyes and blocked everything else out, then started to think. The fun of watching the little digimon run away from him, making them work fro him non stop. As the dark thoughts swirled in his head the pain began to bite. It raged inside his head and he dropped to his knees, his whole body was on fire. Tears streamed down his face, his hand started to shake just as the portal started to open. A scream of pain escaped his lips, he was about to give up when he felt a pair of warm arms wrap round his shoulders. Somebody else's hand helped hold onto his digivice, "You can do it Ken, I know you can!" He nodded as Yolei tightened her grip around him, the small speck that was the portal started to grow bigger. It grew big enough and eight people and digidestined ran through. Sora turned and looked over at Yolei and Ken, "Shut the portal we'll call you if we need to get out." Yolei nodded and the girl pulled Ken's digivice from his hand and the portal closed. Sora turned and ran towards the others, they were in a forest, a dead forest. The trees were bare and everything was dark. Sora shivered and looked around, "I thought the others said it was an ocean."

"Maybe it's added a forest." Matt said sarcastically, Sora glanced over at Mimi who was smiling. If Matt was being rude and sarcastic then that meant that he wasn't worrying so much. Like the fear was passing now that they were on their way to find Tk and Kari.

"That" Tai added pushing aside some branches, "Or they just missed the forest the first few times they've come here." They continued to walk forward, Izzy typing on his computer as he walked.

"Iz, stop typing." Tai hissed, Izzy obeyed and the boy cocked his head to the side. The sound of fighting reached their ears, Tai broke into a run, Matt following him. The sound got louder as they ran through the trees. They ran into the open and took a couple of steps forward to see their younger siblings further up the beach. Looking up he saw Angewomon and Magna Angemon fighting with two other digimon.

~*~

            Kari screamed as their digimon were thrown away once more, the two crashed into the beach. A cloud of sand floated through the air, when it finally settled they saw their digimon laying their crumpled their eyes closed. Daemon and Dragomon smiled and ran towards them, intending on finishing them off. Tk's and Kari's screams ran through the air. The light surrounding Tk and Kari intensified and the same light covered Angewomon and Magna Angemon. They started to change, growing in looks and power.

"Seraphimon!"

"Magnadramon!" Angewomon had digivolved into a giant pink dragon looking creature. While Magna Angemon had been coated in golden armour.

"We will give you a suggestion" Seraphimon boomed out, "Leave Tk, Kari and the rest of the digidestined alone." Dragomon's face broke into a frown, it appeared that he didn't like being told what to do. He ignored Seraphimon's warning and flew towards him and Magnadramon. They both glared and got their attacks ready, just as the digimon reached them they let rip. Seraphimon kicked Daemon in the stomach sending him into the ocean. "Fire tornado" Magnadramon sent Dragomon to join Daemon in the ocean. 

~*~

            Surprise was still etched on the eight other digidestined's faces. They stared as the two digimon rose higher in the sky staring down at where Daemon and Dragomon had disappeared under the water. A gigantic roar emitted from the depths of the ocean and our rose Dragomon then Daemon. They stood there glaring at the two heavenly digimon. Water dripping of them though it seeped to be evaporating off them as they seemed to boil with anger. Dragomon pointed a clawed finger at the pair, "You will pay fro that dearly."

"I think not, I believe you will be the ones paying for not only what you have done to Tk and Kari but for what you have done to the people of this land!"

Tai and the other seven digidestined could practically feel the hatred flying off Dragomon, Kari could feel it though. She doubled over in pain as the darkness hit her. Tk grabbed her as she fell but found it hard to stand himself. The world was beginning to spin and sweat was dripping down his face. Seraphimon glance over to Tk and Kari and saw his partner slowly lowering Kari to the ground. A frown covered his face and he turned back to the two evil digimon.

"Ready Magnadramon?"

"Defiantly."

Seven balls of golden light appeared around Seraphimon in a half circle. The light began to grow brighter and brighter. They reached a point when the light was so bright that no one was able to look at it at this point Seraphimon whispered, "Heavens gate." At the same time power was growing in Magnadramon's mouth, it was a brilliant pink. She murmured Dragon fire and the pink light streamed from her mouth towards the pair of evil digimon. At the same time the seven ball of light surrounding Seraphimon exploded, shooting the light forwards. Golden and pink merged together and the digimon had no time to escape. They were caught in a blaze of bright light and the last thing they heard where their screams of pain as something holy toughed there souls.

            It took a minute for the light to finally die down. By then Kari and Tk had regained a lot of their strength now that the evil that had gone. Looking round Kari noticed the kyouchous and akuzetsus coming out of the water. She bit her lip, they had destroyed Dragomon but that hadn't turned the land back to normal. She glanced over at Tk not knowing what to do. There was a look of hope and determination shimmering in his blue eyes and glancing over at her he smiled and looked up at their digimon. Seraphimon and Magnadramon de-digivolved returning to their rookie forms. But the light didn't vanish it floated back over to Tk and Kari and circled them .Tk stuck out a hand and the light flew over to it and engulfed it. Kari did the same, somehow now knowing what to do. The pair stared into the sky and began to concentrate, Tk thinking of all the times he had clung onto his hope, of everything that was dear to him. Kari thought of the bright light that she saw in people's souls of her brother and friends and all the wonderful things they did and Tk . . . . .

With each passing thought the light grew stronger until you could no longer see the pair. And slowly they began to rise into the air, turning slowly in circle picking up speed the higher they went. The light suddenly turned a brilliant white and spread out from them. It covered everyone and everything, and started to die down as Tk and Kari descended towards the ground.

            Kari opened her eyes to look into Tk's. And she blinked when she found them their true colour, not the dull blushish grey the Dark Ocean had made them out to be. Turning around she blinked and smiled. The sand was a golden colour and the trees where no longer dead but bright and full of fruits. She turned round properly and noticed a child running across the sand towards her and Tk. She had brown frizzy hair that went half way down her back, and sparkling hazel eyes. She had a pair of pointed ears and a light blue gem on her forehead, she had a faded purple dress that was ripped and tattered. And when she reached them she stopped and looked up.

"Thank you so much for helping us!"

And with those words she wrapped her arms round Kari's legs and hugged her tightly. When the girl let her go she bent down on her knees and looked into the small child's eyes. They seemed to bubble like air coming to the surface of some water.

"Er, not meaning to be rude but who and what are you?" The small child giggled, "My name is Sparkle, and this is the world of the water people and as you can guess we are the water people 

. We have the ability to stay under water for any amount of time we wish, we can talk and swim under water very well and our we can hear for great distances but not so well above the ground. We live on the ground though, and gather food from plants as well as from the water. We lived here peacefully until **he came."**

"Alright, that is fine with me, but may I ask why you have stones on your forehead?"

"This indicates our age. The lighter the blue the younger you are."

Kari nodded and stood up just as the digidestined ran towards them.

"KARI!"

"TK!"

The pair spun round to be pulled into crushing embraces from Tai and Matt.

"Don't you ever do that to me ever again! I was so worried!" Matt whispered into Tk's ear as he hugged him, the boy nodded his head. When he peeked over his brother's shoulder he noticed children and grown-ups standing there. A man smiled and stepped forward.

"Thank you for saving our world. We wish to keep you here no longer, you are allowed to come to our world any time. And if you need our help you only have to ask."

Tk pulled away from his brother and nodded and looked over at Matt hoping he had a way back. But Izzy had already seen to that, once the light had faded he had e-mailed Ken telling them they needed to get back. A tiny pinprick had appeared and was starting to grow, peering in they could see Ken and Yolei standing there. Kari and Tk waved and whispered their good byes as they stepped through the portal back into their own world. 

I don't know if Heavens gate is the circle thingie I'm just saying it is, and I don't know what Magnadramon's attacks look like either. I'm just making it up as I go along as I've never seen what they look like but I've found out what they are called. The next chapter that will tie up the loose strings will be coming soon!


End file.
